


Truth or Dare

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, Multi, Singing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Virgil, Logan, Roman, and Patton play truth or dare, and learn some new things about each other!





	Truth or Dare

"We should play truth or dare!" Patton looked excitedly around at his partners, as the final credits of the movie they had been watching rolled.  
  
Logan, who was sitting on the floor in front of Roman, getting their hair braided, cleared their throat, "Not that I'm disagreeing with you Patton, but isn't that a kid's game?"  
  
Roman scoffed, "Now now, Lo, truth or dare isn't a kids game! It's a game about trust, and taking chances!"  
  
Virgil, who was positioned so Patton was sitting back against their chest, nodded along, "Yeah, I agree with Princey here, it's a good opportunity to learn more about each other."  
  
Patton clapped happily, "Yay! Okay me first!  
  
Logan nodded, "Alright Patton, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth!"  
  
Logan thought for a moment, before asking Patton, "Were your first impressions of us all positive?"  
  
Patton giggled, "Of course sweetheart! I had different impressions of each of you of course, but you all seemed like lovely people! And I was right!"  
  
Virgil leant over and kissed Patton on the forehead, "You're such a sap."  
  
Roman tied off the first braid before saying, "Okay Specs it's your turn."  
  
Patton laughed, "Yeah! Truth or dare?"  
  
Logan without considering it even for a moment said "Truth."  
  
The group was quiet for a moment before Virgil spoke up, "What's the worst book you've ever read?"  
  
Logan faltered for a moment, "The worst book? Well that is certainly difficult..." After a few solid minutes of thinking Logan spoke up again, "Well it wasn't necessarily bad... however it wasn't the most scientifically accurate, and it was figurative and literally quite dry. Moby Dick. I read it when I was thirteen, and it lived up to it's reputation."  
  
Patton spoke up, "You read Moby Dick? Golly, once for surgury while they put me under they had me read the first two pages." Patton giggled, "I didn't even need the anesthetic!"  
  
Logan looked at Patton in confusion, "They still must have given you the anesthetic, you would have woken up from the sheer pain you were experiencing, and--"  
  
Roman patted Logan's head with his free hand, "My favorite nerd, it was a joke."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway My Darkness, why don't you go now? We'll save the best for last."  
  
Virgil snickered, "Sure whatever you say Princey."  
  
Logan called up, "Truth or dare?"  
  
Virgil pretended to ponder it over before nonchalantly saying, "Well I'm not scared for once so I'm going to go dare."  
  
Roman immediately blurted out, "I dare you to sing as high as you can!"  
  
Virgil looked at Roman curiously, "Really?" Virgil cracked their neck to the side, "Pat, you might want to move I'm gonna be pretty loud."  
  
Roman chuckled, "You're really hyping us up Vee."  
  
After Patton had moved Virgil stood up, and they rubbed the back of their neck "Ugh, well do you just want me to do like a scale or something?"  
  
Roman nodded, intrigue was clear on all of Virgil's partners, as they watched their posture become more upright, before taking a breath. They all watched in awe as distance entered Virgil's eyes, and they began to sing. Virgil got to what Roman would guess was a high G or F before it was too high.  
  
Roman accidentally dropped Logan's hair, the braid coming slightly undone, when Virgil finished.  
  
"Wow, Vee! I didn't know your singing voice was so high!"  
  
"That was... a pleasant experience."  
  
"How the hell? I can't even sing that high!" Roman exclaimed gathering Logan's hair back into his hands before resuming the braid.  
  
Virgil shrugged, "My parents put me in singing lessons when I was younger."  
  
Patton jumped up, and tackled Virgil. "Oh darling that was amazing!"  
  
"Yes. There is no need to be humble."  
  
"You sounded beautiful! Although I still can't believe you can sing higher than me."  
  
Virgil blushed, "Well, um... yeah, all in a day's work."  
  
Roman scoffed, "All in a day's work." Then his eyes lit up, "Oh! We should have a karaoke night!"  
  
Patton rolled off Virgil, "Oh yeah! That sounds like so much fun!"  
  
Logan hummed, "Although I am not one for singing usually, I am not tone deaf, and this might be... fun"  
  
Roman turned to Virgil, "So Phantom of the Opera, you in?"  
  
Virgil smirked, "Sure Princey, just don't be mad when I show you up."  
  
Patton squealed, "Ooo! I'm so excited!"  
  
The three others chucked as Patton ran to set the karaoke up. They sang songs until dawn broke, and then a little after that. And although Logan and Roman both complained at the lack of rest, everyone enjoyed their time.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was prompted on tumblr with, ""Kiddo, I didn't know your singing voice went that high!" "How the hell!?" "That was...a pleasant experience" Romantic LAMP/CALM. Maybe V is ask to sing as high as he can for a dare for something?" 
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
